la transformación de sebastian verlac
by lady-werempire
Summary: Miró al horizonte, y pensó en las torres de cristal de Idris, pensaba de ellas envueltas en sombras, en llamas y ruinas. Pensó en su hermana que lo esperaba, allá en el ancho mundo. Sonrió. Pensó que iba a disfrutar ser Sebastiano.


**TRANSFORMÁNDOSE EN SEBASTIAN VERLAC**

Era un bar muy pequeño, en una calle pendiente y estrecha de una ciudad amurallada llena de sombras. Jonathan Morgenstern había estado sentado en el bar al menos un cuarto de hora, terminando una copa, antes de ponerse de pie y deslizarse por las largas y angostas escaleras de madera del club. El sonido de la música parecía estar tratando de abrirse camino hacia arriba mientras se abría camino hacia abajo: podía sentir la madera vibrando bajo sus pies.

El lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos retorcidos y humo oscuro. Era el tipo de lugar donde los demonios merodeaban. Lo que también lo hacía que el tipo de lugar que frecuentaban cazadores de sombras.

Y un lugar ideal para alguien que estaba cazando un cazador de sombras.

El humo coloreado flotaba en el aire, y olía ligeramente a ácido. Había espejos largos a lo largo de las paredes del club. Podía verse a sí mismo mientras se movía por la habitación. Una esbelta figura de negro, con el pelo de su padre, blanco como la nieve. Se sentía la humedad en el club, sin aire y caliente, y su camiseta se había pegado a su espalda por el sudor. Un anillo de plata brillaba en su mano derecha mientras examinaba la habitación en busca de su presa.

Allí estaba, en el bar, como si estuviera tratando de mezclarse con los mundanos a pesar de ser invisible para ellos.

Un niño. Tal vez diecisiete.

Un cazador de sombras.

Sebastián Verlac.

Jonathan normalmente tenía poco interés en alguien de su edad - si había algo más aburrido que las otras personas, eran los otros adolescentes - pero Sebastian Verlac era diferente. Jonathan lo había elegido cuidadosa y específicamente. Elegido de la manera que uno podría elegir un traje caro y personalizado a la medida.

Jonathan se acercó a él, tomándose su tiempo y tomando la medida del chico. Había visto

fotografías, por supuesto, pero la gente siempre se veía diferente en persona. Sebastián era alto - la misma altura que Jonathan, y con la misma constitución esbelta. Su ropa parecía encajar perfectamente en Jonathan. Tenía el pelo oscuro - Jonathan tendría que teñir el suyo, lo cual era molesto, pero no imposible. Sus ojos eran de color negro, también, y sus facciones, aunque irregulares, se reunian gratamente: tenía un carisma simpático que era atractivo. Parecía que era fácil para él confiar, fácil sonreír.

Se veía como un tonto.

Jonathan se acercó a la barra y se apoyó en ella. Volvió la cabeza, permitiendo que el otro chico reconociera que él pudiera verlo. "Bonjour".

"Hola", respondió Sebastián, en Inglés, el idioma de Idris, aunque el suyo era ligeramente teñido con un acento francés. Sus ojos eran estrechos. Se veía muy sorprendido por ser visto, y como si se estuviera preguntando qué podría ser Sebastián: Cazador de Sombras compañero, o un brujo con una señal de que no mostraba?

Algo perverso se acerca, Jonathan pensó. Y tu ni siquiera lo sabes.

"Yo te mostraré el mío si me muestras el tuyo", sugirió, y sonrió. Podía verse a sí mismo sonriendo en el espejo mugriento encima del travesaño. Sabía que la forma en que iluminaba su rostro le hacía casi irresistible. Su padre lo había entrenado durante años para sonreír así, como un ser humano.

La mano se Sebastián se tensó sobre el borde de la barra. "Yo no ..."

Jonathan sonrió ampliamente y le dio la mano derecha por encima para mostrar la runa Voyance en la parte posterior de la misma. Sebastían suspiró aliviado y sonrió con reconocimiento encantado: como si cualquier cazador de sombras fuera un compañero y un amigo potencial.

"¿Estás en tu camino a Idris, también?", Preguntó Jonathan, muy profesional, como si estuviera en contacto regular con la Clave. Proteger a los inocentes, era lo que proyectaba al mundo y Sebastián en particular. No puedo tener suficiente de eso!

"Lo estoy", respondió Sebastián. "En representación del Instituto de París. Soy Sebastián Verlac, por cierto. "

"Ah, un Verlac. Una familia muy antigua. "Jonathan aceptó su mano y la estrechó con firmeza. "Andrew Blackthorn", dijo con facilidad. "Del Instituto de Los Angeles, originalmente, pero he estado estudiando en Roma. Pensé que podría llegar por tierra a Alicante. Disfrutar la vista. "

Había investigado a los Blackthorn, una familia grande, y sabía que ellos y los Verlacs no había estado en la misma ciudad durante diez años. Estaba seguro de que no tendría ningún problema en responder a un nombre falso: él nunca lo hizo. Su verdadero nombre era Jonathan, pero nunca se había sentido particularmente unido a el: tal vez porque siempre había sabido que no era sólo su nombre.

El otro Jonathan, había sido criado no muy lejos, en una casa como la suya, visitada por su padre. El pequeño Angelito de papá.

"No he visto a otro cazador de sombras en mucho tiempo," continuó Sebastián - él había estado hablando, pero Jonathan había olvidado prestarle atención. "Es curioso encontrarse contigo aquí. Mi día de suerte. "

"Debe ser", murmuró Jonathan. "Aunque no es del todo casualidad, por supuesto. Los informes del demonioEluthied al acecho en este lugar, asumo que los has escuchado también? "

Sebastián sonrió y tomó un último trago de su vaso, colocándola hacia abajo en la barra. "Después de matar a la cosa, deberíamos tener una bebida de celebración."

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza y trató de parecer como si estuviera centrado en buscar demonios en la habitación. Estaban de pie hombro con hombro, como hermanos guerreros. Era tan fácil que era casi aburrido: todo lo que había tenido que hacer era aparecer, y aquí estaba Sebastian Verlac como un cordero empujando su garganta hacia una navaja. ¿Quién confiaba en otras personas así? ¿Quería ser su amigo con tanta facilidad?

Nunca había jugado limpio con los demás. Por supuesto, no se había dado nunca la oportunidad: su padre los había mantenido a él y el otro Jonathan aparte. Un niño con sangre de demonio y un niño con sangre de ángel: criar ambos hijos como suyos y ver quién hace orgulloso a papá.

El otro chico se había fallado el examen cuando era más joven, y había sido enviado lejos. Jonathan lo sabía. Había pasado todas las pruebas que su padre le había puesto Tal vez había pasado todo demasiado bien, sin problemas, había enfrentado la cámara de aislamiento y los animales, el látigo o la caza. Jonathan había discernido una sombra en los ojos de su Padre de vez en cuando, no sabía si era dolor o duda.

¿Pero, que podría apenarlo? ¿Por qué habría de dudar? No era Jonathan el guerrero perfecto? ¿No era todo lo que su padre había querido que fuera?

El ser humano era tan desconcertante.

A Jonathan nunca le había gustado la idea del otro Jonathan, de que su padre tuviera otro hijo, otro que hacía sonreír a su padre a veces al pensar en él, sin una sombra en sus ojos.

Jonathan había cortado una vez las rodillas de uno de los muñecos de práctica, había pasado un día agradable estrangulándolo y destripandolo, lo había cortado desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Cuando su padre le preguntó por qué había cortado parte de las piernas, él le había dicho que quería ver lo que era matar a un muchacho de su propio tamaño.

"Lo olvido, tendrás que disculparme", dijo Sebastián, que estaba resultando ser un molesto hablador. "¿Cuántos son en tu familia?"

"Oh, somos una familia grande", dijo Jonathan. "Ocho en total. Tengo cuatro hermanos y tres hermanas. ".

Los Blackthorn realmente eran ocho: la investigación de Jonathan había sido completa. No podía imaginar cómo sería, tanta gente, el desorden. Jonathan tenía una hermana de sangre, también, aunque nunca la había conocido.

Padre le había contado que su madre había huido cuando Jonathan era aún un bebé, estaba embarazada de nuevo, inexplicablemente llorosa y triste porque tenía algún tipo de objeción a que su niño fuera mejorado. Pero ella había escapado demasiado tarde: padre ya había visto que Clarissa tendría poderes angélicos.

Sólo hace unas semanas, el padre había conocido a Clarissa, por primera vez, y en su segundo encuentro Clarissa había demostrado que sabía cómo utilizar su poder también. Había enviado un barco de padre al fondo del océano.

Una véz él y su padre controlaran y transformaran a los Cazadores de Sombras, arrasaran con su orgullo y su ciudad, padre dijo que madre, el otro Jonathan y Clarissa iban a venir a vivir con ellos.

Jonathan despreciaba a su madre, quien aparentemente había sido tan patéticamente débil que había huido de él cuando era un bebé. Y su único interés en el otro Jonathan era demostrar cuán superior era: hijo verdadero de Padre, por la sangre, y por la fuerza de los demonios y el caos en esa la sangre también.

Pero estaba interesado en Clarissa.

Clarissa nunca había optado por dejarlo. Ella había sido llevada lejos y obligada a crecer en medio de los mundanos, de todas las cosas repugnantes. Ella debía haber sabido siempre que estaba hecho de algo diferente a todos a su alrededor, destinada a cosas totalmente diferentes, poder y extrañeza latentes debajo de su piel.

Ella debía sentir que no había otra criatura como ella en todo el mundo.

Tenía ángel en ella, al igual que el otro Jonathan, no la sangre infernal que corría por sus venas. Pero Jonathan era realmente hijo de su padre, así como en todo lo demás: era fuerte como su padre, templado por los fuegos del infierno. Clarissa era verdadera hija de padre también, y quién sabe qué extraña mezcla la combinación de sangre del padre y el poder del cielo se había formado para correr por las venas de Clarissa? Puede que no fuera muy diferente a él mismo.

La idea lo emocionó de una manera que nunca antes había sucedido. Clarissa era su hermana, ella no pertenecía a nadie más. Ella era suya. Él lo sabía, porque a pesar de que no soñaba a menudo- eso era cosa de humanos- después de que Padre le había contado de su hermana hundiendo el barco, había soñado con ella.

Jonathan había soñado con una niña de pie sobre el mar, con el pelo como una humareda escarlata enrolladose sobre sus hombros, enredándose y desenredándose en el viento indomable. Todo era una oscuridad tormentosa, y en el mar embravecido habían pedazos de escombros de lo que había sido una vez un barco y cuerpos flotando boca abajo. Ella bajó la mirada sobre ellos con fríos ojos verdes, no tenía miedo.

Clarissa había hecho eso, causó la destrucción de esa manera, como lo habría hecho. En el sueño, él estaba orgulloso de ella. Su hermana pequeña.

En el sueño, se estaban riendo juntos de toda la ruina que les rodeaba. Estaban de pie suspendidos en el mar, no podían hacerles daño, la destrucción era su elemento. Clarissa estaba mirando hacia abajo mientras se reía, arrastrando la luz de la luna con sus manos blancas en el agua. Cuando ella alzó sus manos estaban a oscuras, goteando: se dio cuenta de que el mar era todo sangre.

Jonathan se había despertado de su sueño sin dejar de reír.

Cuando el momento fuera adecuado, padre había dicho, estarían juntos, todos ellos. Jonathan tendría que esperar.

Pero él no era muy bueno en esperar.

"Hay una extraña mirada en tu cara", dijo Sebastian Verlac, gritando por encima del ritmo de la música, claro y fuerte en los oídos de Jonathan.

Jonathan se inclinó, le habló suavemente y con precisión en el oído de Sebastián. "Detrás de ti", dijo. "Demonio. A las cuatro ".

Sebastián Verlac se dio vuelta y el demonio, en la forma de una chica con pelo oscuro y abundante, se separó apresuradamente al muchacho con el que estaba hablando y comenzó a deslizarse lejos a través de la multitud. Jonathan y Sebastián le siguieron, por una puerta lateral en la que se leía "SORTIE DE SECOURS" en agrietadas letras rojas y blancas.

La puerta daba a un callejón, por el cual el demonio corría rápidamente, casi desapareciendo.

Jonathan saltó, lanzándose hacia la pared de ladrillo de enfrente, y se utilizó la fuerza de su rebote para lanzarse sobre la cabeza del demonio. Se retorció en el aire, espada rúnica en mano, oyendola silbar en el aire. El demonio se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente. Ya la máscara de la cara de una chica comenzaba a deslizarse, y Jonathan pudo ver las características detrás de ella: ojos agrupados como los de una araña, una boca llena de colmillos, abierta por la sorpresa. Nada de eso le disgustaba. El icor que corría por sus venas, corría en la suya.

No es que aquello le inspirara misericordia. Sonriendo a Sebastián sobre el hombro del demonio, lo atravesó con su espada, abrió al demonio como en otro tiempo había cortado abierto el maniquí, desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Un grito burbujeante resonó en el callejón mientras el demonio se doblaba sobre sí mismo y desaparecía, dejando unas cuantas gotas negras de sangre que salpicaron las piedras.

"Por el Ángel," susurró Sebastián Verlac.

Miraba a Jonathan sobre la sangre y el vacío entre ellos, y su rostro era blanco. Por un momento, Jonathan estaba casi complacido de tener la sensatez de tener miedo.

Pero no tenía tanta suerte. Sebastián Verlac seguiría siendo un tonto hasta el final.

"Estuviste increíble!" Sebastian exclamó, con voz temblorosa pero impresionado. "Nunca había visto a nadie moverse así de rápido! _Alors_, tienes que enseñarme ese movimiento. Por el Ángel ", prosiguió. "Nunca había visto algo como lo que acabas de hacer."

"Me encantaría ayudarte," dijo Jonathan. "Pero desafortunadamente tengo que irme pronto. Mi padre me necesita, ya ves. Él tiene planes. Y él simplemente no puede prescindir de mí. "

Sebastián parecía absurdamente decepcionado. "Oh, vamos, no te puedes ir ahora", dijo tratando de convencerlo. "La caza contigo fue muy divertida, _mon pote_. Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez. "

"Me temo", dijo Jonathan, acariciando la empuñadura de su arma, "que eso no será posible."

Sebastián parecía muy sorprendido cuando fue asesinado. Hizo reír a Jonathan, la espada en la mano y la apertura de la garganta de Sebastian garganta de ella, la sangre caliente derramándose sobre sus dedos.

No estaría bien que encontraran el cuerpo de Sebastián en un momento inoportuno y se arruinara todo el juego, por lo que Jonathan arrastró el cuerpo como si estuviera llevando a casa a un amigo borracho por las calles.

No estaba muy lejos de un puente pequeño, delicado como verde filigrana o los huesos frágiles y mohosos de un niño muerto sobre el río. Jonathan tiró el cadáver a un lado y lo vio golpear las impetuosas aguas negras con un chapoteo.

El cuerpo se hundió sin dejar rastro, y y ya se había olvidado de Sebastán incluso antes de que se hundiera hasta el fondo. Vio los dedos curvados, flotando en las corrientes como si volviera a la vida pidiendo ayuda o respuestas por lo menos, y pensó en su sueño. Su hermana, y un mar de sangre. El agua lo había salpicado cuando el cuerpo cayó, salpicándole la manga. Bautizándolo con un nuevo nombre. Ahora era Sebastián.

Caminó a lo largo del puente hasta la parte antigua de la ciudad, donde había bombillas eléctricas similares a faroles de gas, más juguetes para los turistas. Se dirigía hacia el hotel donde Sebastian Verlac había estado viviendo, lo había estado vigilando antes de ir al bar, sabía que podía trepar por la ventana y recuperar las pertenencias del otro chico. Y después de eso, una botella barata de tinte para el cabello y ...

Un grupo de niñas en vestidos de cóctel le pasó, dirigiéndole la mirada, y una, que usaba una falda plateada que rozaba sus muslos, le miró directamente y le sonrió.

Se unió a ellas.

"_Comment tu t'appelles, Beau gosse_?" Otra chica le preguntó, su voz ligeramente seductora. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho bonito?

"Sebastian", respondió suavemente, sin vacilar por un segundo. Ese era quien era a partir de ahora, quien los planes de su padre le obligaban a ser, quien él necesitaba para recorrer el camino que lo levaría a la victoria y a Clarissa. "Sebastian Verlac".

Miró al horizonte, y pensó en las torres de cristal de Idris, pensaba de ellas envueltas en sombras, en llamas y ruinas. Pensó en su hermana quelo esperaba, allá en el ancho mundo.

Sonrió.

Pensó que iba a disfrutar ser Sebastián.


End file.
